


第三辆车

by Ansaier



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansaier/pseuds/Ansaier
Summary: 一辆车，三位君主攻X皇后受
Kudos: 9





	第三辆车

**Author's Note:**

> 无剧情，纯肉文

*4p预警  
*三个混蛋君主攻X被迫承欢新皇后受  
*第一人称预警  
*婚内强奸、轮奸预警  
*受为了国家而心甘情愿成为皇后

“尊贵的新皇后，请接受神圣的洗礼。”

什么新皇后？不过是一群畜生的玩物而已。  
我全身赤裸着躺在暗红色的大床上，双手手腕被两三条丝带捆缚在床头，大腿上也缠着丝带被强行分开，以一种完全被打开的姿势面对着床上的另外三个人。  
是的，三个人。他们是这个国家年轻的君主们，而我是他们的皇后。

蓝发的男人撕碎了缠绕着我的丝带，握着我的脚踝粗暴地进入了我，毫无章法，直接把硬挺的性器插入了我的体内，在我的体内横冲直撞。他的性器很恐怖，布满青筋的紫色肉柱长而粗大，在被进入的那一刻我感受到的只有身体被撕开的痛楚，巨大锐器几乎要将我贯穿。他猛地抽出来，然后又粗暴地插进去，撞击一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次深入，我的腹部甚至被抽插得微微凸起，呻吟声被撞击得断断续续。  
银发的男人舔咬着我的乳粒，脖子、锁骨还有胸前被他蹂躏得不成样子，遍布吻痕和牙印，还有力度过大而留下的淤青。我的前端被他把玩在手里，他修长的手指肆意玩弄着我的性器，甚至坏心眼堵住了小口不让我释放。我想张口，却发现自己只能吐出一声比一声妩媚的娇喘和呻吟。  
我成了一个用来承欢的人偶，华丽的头饰、服饰全都被他们撕碎，随意丢到了一旁；身体被强行打开，每一处都暴露在他们的眼中，私密的地方被尽情操弄，连喘息都失去了自由，只能随着男人的律动而呼出染有情欲的热气。  
“我们的小皇后，你可真是天生的媚种。”灰发的男人粗鲁地钳住了我的下巴，逼迫我将他肿胀的性器纳入口中，我费力地含着，他猛地一顶，几乎深入了我的喉咙。他抓着我的头发让我舔他的性器，我只能选择顺从，男人抓着我的头发低吼一声，射在了我的口中，精液有些溅出在我的脸上，有些流进了我的肚子里。  
蓝发男人猛顶了十来下后，终于射在了我的体内，滚烫的精液被埋在了身体深处，几乎要从里至外把我烧起来。我被他操得直接进入高潮，几乎与他同时射出，我只射了一次，而蓝发男人连续射了好几下，后穴被黏稠的液体灌满。他进入得实在太深了，以至于我的小腹被灌得微微隆起，像是被操得怀孕了一样。  
他猛地把他的性器抽了出来，我体内的液体没有了堵塞，一股一股地流出，大腿沾满了白液，床单也被浸湿了一大片。蓝发男人刚退出，银发男人便推开了他，把自己的性器插了进来，被猛地抽出而外翻的肠肉又被卷了进去，被精液灌得满满的后穴在银发男人的撞击下发出“啪啪”的声音，不堪入耳。银发男人也在我体内留下了他的精液，本已满涨的后穴被再次射入，穴口被撑得大张——灰发男人也把自己的炽热顶了进来，直接顶到了最深处，白液甚至被顶得溅到了他的脸上。  
灰发男人释放完后，他们都离开了大床。我大口地喘息着，奄奄一息地瘫软在狼狈不堪的大床上，双腿由于长时间的操弄已经无法闭合，穴口不停往外吐着过多的白液，腰部已经痛得失去了知觉。  
我几乎要死在这场疯狂的性爱之中，被放开的时候，我已经没有了一丝力气，浑身上下像是散架了一样。他们三人轮流侵犯了我，我的体内被灌入了分别属于三个人的精液。  
我以为这场关于性爱的折磨已经结束了，可没想到，这才刚刚开始。  
他们搬来了一面大镜子。我被迫面对镜子跪在床上，灰发男人在身后狠狠地操干着我，蓝发男人咬着我早已充血硬起的乳粒，玩弄着我的下体。  
我被操射过两次，又被玩弄得射了一次，早就射不出东西了，前端只能可怜地吐着清液，他们却仍不肯放过我。  
我看着镜中的那个黑发青年：嘴唇红肿异常，双眸空洞无神，眼角被情欲逼得微红，脸上、锁骨处、大腿上沾满了白色的浊液，身上遍布爱痕，没有一处皮肤是完好的。  
这是我吗？  
我闭上了早已流不出泪水的双眼。  
躺在男人身下承欢、浪叫，淫荡而妩媚、懦弱而低贱，哪里谈得上“尊贵”？  
这，是他们的新皇后。  
一个精美的人偶。  
一个用来承欢的尤物。

“啊，今晚是‘洗礼’，我们可怜的小皇后还没接受圣水的‘洗礼’呢。”银发男人忽然停下了动作，若有所思地说道。  
“是啊。”灰发男人点头，他和蓝发男人一起起身离开了大床。  
他们暂时放过了我。我侧躺着，小心翼翼地活动着被丝带勒出红痕的手腕，调整着被撞击得破碎的呼吸。  
他们又想怎么样？我费力地抬起手揉了揉干涸的眼睛。  
我不知道，不过，就算知道了又能怎么样呢？  
他们回来时，银发男人手里多了个金色的瓶子。瓶子里面装着的，应该是他们所说的“圣水”。是要让我喝下去么？我心想，小声地开口，“这是什么？”我的声音嘶哑得不成样子。  
“小皇后，这是‘圣水’哦。”银发男人举着手中的瓶子道，“带着圣水，踏入‘圣泉’中就能完成神圣的‘洗礼’。”  
我顿时有了种不好的预感：“带着”圣水，用哪里“带”？“踏入”，别说“踏”了，我现在能从床上坐起身来就不错了。  
“如果没有完成……会怎样？”我问道。  
“嘘，会有惩罚的哦。”银发男人竖起食指，他温柔地笑道，“新皇后需在一百多位教众面前证明自己忠于神明。”  
“只要让‘神’进入你就好了。”  
在一百多个人面前……  
我一点也不想知道“神”到底是什么东西，只想着赶紧完成，我可不想当着一百多个人的面被人强行侵犯。  
“那……我现在就完成。”  
“好啊。”蓝发男人接过了银发男人手中的金瓶，我的双腿再次被分开，灰发男人把特殊的工具插了进来，甬道里面的白液都被清理掉了。  
瓶口被推入，冰凉的瓶壁接触到滚热的内壁，刺激得我几乎惊叫出声；瓶子继续被推入，我被冰与火双重折磨着，下意识挣扎着，想逃却逃不了，双脚脚踝被灰发男人抓着，手腕也被身后的银发男人抓在手里，完全动弹不得。  
“小皇后，要夹紧哦，若是漏出来的话，就算失败。”银发男人在我耳边低语道。蓝发男人抱着我的腰把我的双腿抬起，瓶子里的液体全部被倾倒进我的体内，空瓶子拔出，液体似乎要流出，我下意识并拢双腿，却发现被操弄了这么久，颤抖的双腿根本无法闭合。  
“啊……”我只能眼睁睁地看着那所谓的“圣水”从我的体内流出，我听见了银发男人的笑声，我知道我失败了。  
我绝望地闭上了眼。


End file.
